Wonwoo
by whatamitoyou
Summary: Kim Mingyu - Choi Wonwoo - Xu Minghao - Choi Seungcheol/ INCEST! Meanie/Minwon/Woncoups/Woncheol


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perpustakaan**

"Yo!"

Sapa Kim Mingyu dengan senyum sumringah riang nya kepada teman sekelasnya yang duduk tenang dengan membaca buku, Xu Minghao.

"Apa kau bukan orang Korea? Kau tidak bisa membaca?" sindir Minghao pada Mingyu sambil menunjuk papan kecil yang terpasang di atas pintu masuk yang bertulis 'Perpustakaan'

Mingyu hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya cuek dan duduk disamping temannya tersebut.

"Kaulah yang tak bisa membaca" balas Mingyu.

"Tentu saja aku bisa, sialan"

"Ya, kau hanya bisa membaca _Manga_ saja kan" dan Minghao menepuk kepala Mingyu dengan cukup keras. Dan Mingyu pun membalas Minghao dengan menepuk lengannya tak kalah keras.

"Aku lebih bisa berkonsentrasi ketika ditempat sunyi seperti ini" ucap Mingyu sambil mengambil buku dari dalam tas nya.

"Terserah kau _Kim_ , aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku ada janji dengan Seokmin dan Jun _hyung._ Tidak apa-apa tak kutemani?" ucap Minghao sembari membenahi buku bukunya kedalam tas.

"Um. Tentu" jawabnya dengan tatapan kedua matanya yang tak lepas dari buku yang sedang ia baca.

Minghao tersenyum dengan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, kemudian ia mengacak pelan surai rambut kecoklatan Mingyu dan setelahnya beranjak keluar dari perpustakaan.

Mingyu menggerakkan kedua bola matanya perlahan kearah pintu yang sudah tertutup, dan kedua matanya kembali bergerak menatap ke sisi lain.

Ke meja paling sudut paling belakang dari arah depan tempat duduknya. Ada 1 orang lagi disana yang sedang terlihat berkonsentrasi dengan buku yang ada ditangannya.

' _Alasan terbesarku untuk datang kesini. Dia. Dia disini..'_ batin Mingyu bergumam riang. Menatap pria berkacamata dengan rambut hitam semi coklat gelap.

' _Dia selalu duduk di meja belakang dekat jendela. Dia selalu diam disana sampai sore hari mulai gelap'_ Mingyu terus bergumam tentang sosok di depannya itu. Dan pria tersebut menolehkan kepalanya keluar jendela disampingnya.

 _'Ia terlihat seolah sedang menunggu seseorang…_ '

"Waktunya pulang" pria berkacamata tersebut berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan kearah penjaga perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku pinjamannya. Tanpa sadar tatapan Mingyu terus mengikutinya, sampai pria berkacamata itu menoleh kearah Mingyu dan melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya ke tempat dimana Mingyu sedang duduk yang menatapnya.

"Hey"

Mingyu mengedipkan matanya berkali kali dan kembali ke alam sadarnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa melihat wajah pria berkacamata tersebut dari sedekat ini dengan jelas, dan menyapanya…

"Bisa kau bantu aku? Aku ingin mengembalikan buku ini" ujar si pria berkacamata.

"O-oh? Kau ingin mengembalikan buku?"

Mingyu segera bergegas ketempat penjaga perpustakaan, membuka komputer yang ternyata sudah menyala dan beruntungnya tanpa password. Sepertinya si petugas sedang beristirahat.

"Nama dan kelasmu?" Tanya Mingyu sambil mencari cari data yang terpampang di layar komputer.

"Choi Wonwoo, kelas 3A"

' _Wonwoo?_ '

Mingyu mengambil buku yang disodorkan si pria berkacamata, Wonwoo.

"Jadi kau suka membaca? Aku selalu melihatmu sendiria—" belum sempat mingyu meneruskan pertanyaannya, Wonwoo sudah berjalan melewati Mingyu, keluar pintu perpustakaan dengan acuhnya.

Mingyu menepukkan buku ditangannya ke jidatnya sendiri "Hh.. dia mengabaikanku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Hari berikutnya di Perpustakaan_**

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" ujar Mingyu dan tanpa menunggu jawaban setuju dari orang yang duduk didepannya.

Wonwoo mengalihakan perhatiannya dari buku ditangannya kearah Mingyu yang dedepannya, sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman riang diwajah yang terlihat cukup.. tampan itu.

"Disana masih banyak tempat duduk kosong" ujar Wonwoo datar.

"Jadi? Kupikir tidak masalah, berdua lebih baik daripada sendirian kan? Aku Kim Mingyu, kelas 2B. Salam kenal, Wonwoo hyung" ucap Mingyu dengan ramah dengan senyuman yang memperlihatkan kedua taring di kedua sisi giginya.

"Kau jangan membuat kebisingan didalam perpustakaan" balas Wonwoo yang kembali mengalihakn perhatiannya ke buku.

"Tidak apa apa, disini tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi selain kita berdua" jawabnya.

"Hyung, bisa kau bantu aku dalam mengerjakan tugas _Bahasa Inggris_ -ku?" pinta Mingyu dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar merengek lucu seperti anak kecil.

Wonwoo menghela nafas panjang, dan mengangguk pelan, dibalas dengan senyuman bahagia dari Mingyu.

 **.**

' _Rambutnya terlihat halus.. kulitnya putih pucat, bibirnya yang merah muda. Dilihat dari dekta seperti ini dia terlihat… Manis'_ gumam Mingyu dalam hatinya, mengagumi sosok pria di depannya itu.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menulisnya dengan salah" ujar Wonwoo mengembalikan Mingyu kealam sadarnya.

"Eh?" Mingyu menatap tulisannya sendiri dibuku tugas Q&A nya dan tertulis jawaban ' _Pretty_ ' yang tentu saja tak masuk akal untuk sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaan dibuku tersebut.

"Dasar bodoh" ejek Wonwoo sambil menyunggingkan bibirnya. Tersenyum. Wonwoo tersenyum. Dia tersenyum.

Sadar Mingyu menatapnya, senyuman Wonwoo memudar, memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela.

"Siapa yang kau tunggu? Kau selalu menatap ke luar jendela seolah kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan menunggu seseorang" selidik Mingyu penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawabnya singkat dan membenahi buku nya kedalam tas, beranjak keluar perpustakaan mengabaikan Mingyu seperti sebelumnya.

"He-hey tunggu!" Mingyu pun ikut membenahi buku bukunya kedalam tas dan bergegas mengikuti Wonwoo.

Didepan gerbang sekolah. Mingyu mengikutinya. Berjalan disamping Wonwoo.

"Sudah akan pulang kerumah? Ingin bermain ke suatu tempat dulu?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Tidak" Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya, begitu pula Mingyu.

"Dan sampai kapan kau akan terus mengikutiku" sambung Wonwoo.

"Sampai kau berkata ' _Ya_ '" jawabnya enteng. Wonwoo memutar bola matanya, entah kenapa pria disampingnya tersebut, adik kelasnya bisa sedikit membuatnya jengkel. Dan ekspresi Wonwoo seketika berubah datar kembali menatap sosok didepannya, diluar gerbang, yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Mungkin ke _Arcade_ atau tempat _Karaoke_? Atau—" Mingyu tak sampai melanjutkan tawarannya karena matanya ikut tertuju pada sosok pria diluar gerbang sekolahannya.

Pria itu berdiri dan bersandar pada dinding disamping gerbang, memakai jas rapih dan elegant, sembari menghisap rokok ditangannya.

"Ayah"

Wonwoo berlari kecil kearah pria tersebut yang ia sebut sebagai _Ayah_.

Wonwoo tepat didepannya dan membungkuk hormat. Mingyu sedikit tercengang dengan balasan pria itu kepada Wonwoo. Ia mengusap lembut rambut Wonwoo dan memeluknya. Mingyu mematung ditempatnya. Pria tersebut menolehkan tatapannya kepada Mingyu.

"Masuklah ke mobil" titah pria tersebut, dan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk pelan. Pria tersebut langsung memegang pinggang kecil Wonwoo, menyeret lembut Wonwoo berjalan kearah mobil.

"Wonwoo hyung!" sahut Mingyu.

Wonwoo berbalik sebelum masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Sampai bertemu besok"

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai balasan dan masuk kedalam mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu sedang berada dikamarnya. Menatap layar laptopnya. Memainkan game kesukaannya. Tapi pikirannya terus dipenuhi oleh Wonwoo. Choi Wonwoo, entah sejak kapan pria berkacamata itu terus bergentayangan di dalam pikirannya.

Mingyu tertarik, walau ketertarikannya kepada Wonwoo berawal dari penasaran karena Wonwoo yang terlihat selalu sendirian tanpa teman. Mingyu menyukai wanita. Tapi keindahan Choi Wonwoo membuatnya seolah tak normal, apalagi saat Wonwoo tersenyum padanya untuk pertama kalinya. Gigi putih yang rapih, bibir bawah merah mudanya yang lebih tebal dari bibir atasnya, tersenyum yang sungguh teramat manis. Benar benar membuat Kim Mingyu seolah tak berlogika menyukai sesama jenisnya.

Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya mengingat pria tadi sore. Pria yang dipanggil Ayah oleh Wonwoo.

"Laki laki itu.. adalah ayahnya?" seru Mingyu pelan sambil mengingat kejadian bagaimana ayahnya itu memeluk Wonwoo.

"Apa dia benar benar ayahnya?" Mingyu membayangkan Wonwoo yang tengah dipeluk erat oleh ayahnya dari belakang.

Sungguh Mingyu tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa membayangkan Wonwoo dengan ayahnya seperti itu.

"Sial! Apa mereka benar benar ayah dan anak? Cara pria itu menyentuh Wonwoo—agh sial"

 **.**

 **.**

Ditempat lain, Wonwoo terbaring diranjang yang berukuran cukup besar berwarna putih, dan juga selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh putih telanjangnya.

Ya. Wonwoo telanjang, tanpa sehelai benang kain yang menutupi tubuhnya putih bersihnya.

"Dia temanmu?"

Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kiri, ke asal suara pria disampingnya yang sedang menghisap rokok dan bertelanjang dada.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Kau selalu sendirian" balasnya.

Wonwoo menggerakkan badannya mendekati badan pria disampingnya. Wonwoo merangkak di antara sisi kedua paha pria tersebut. Tangan kanan kurusnya terulur menyentuh pipi pria didepannya.

"Dia hanya orang asing" seru Wonwoo pelan. Wonwoo menatap sayu pria didepannya. Ia mencium pipi pria itu. Pria tersebut mematikan rokok nya di asbak tepat dimeja kanan samping ranjangnya.

Wonwoo langsung memagut bibir pria itu dengan tidak sabaran. Ciuman itu turun ke leher tegas sang pria, ke dada bidangnya, ke perutnya, dan terakhir ciuman itu mendarat di batang penis si pria yang sudah setengah menegang.

"Ayo kita lakukan lagi, ayah—ahhh" Wonwoo seperti seorang pelacur yang sudah berminggu minggu tak disentuh, dengan brutalnya mengulum, menghisapi batang penis berurat milik ayahnya. Meng-oral penis itu dengan bernafsu.

"Kau harus mencari teman, Wonwoo-ya" ucap ayahnya sembari melihat sang anak sedang memasukkan genital yang sudah tegang miliknya dipegang Wonwoo dan dimasukkannya secara perlahan kedalam lubangnya.

"Aku akhh tidak butuh siapapun" jawab Wonwoo di sela – sela kegiatannya yang sedang menusukkan penis sang ayah kedalam lubang senggamanya yang sudah berkedut hebat.

Wonwoo memejamkan kedua mata rubahnya erat, dan mengalungkan kedua tangan kurus itu dileher kokoh sang ayah, menempelkan dada rata dan dada bidang ayahnya tanpa celah dan mulai menurun – naikkan badannya. Memompa kejantanan ayahnya didalam lubangnya sendiri, sesekali ia mengerutkan dinding lubangnya untuk memanjakan penis sang ayah.

"Agh—Wonu" si ayah merasakan kenikmatannya sudah akan mencapai klimaks, ia memeluk pinggang yang _kelewat_ kurus sang anak, menciumi lehernya, dan ikut membantu menaik-turunkan badan Wonwoo memompa penisnya.

"Ahh ahh aah ay-ah ah cintai aku agh! Lebih dalam aakhh" Gerakan Wonwoo semakin menggila, ia tak tahan. Ia ingin ayahnya terus menghajarkan penisnya kelubangnya yang terasa gatal dan minta dipenuhi kejantanan itu.

"Enakk aghh ayah!" Wonwoo terus merancau nikmat, meraup bibir ayahnya, saling mengulum dan menghisap, bermain lidah dan saling bertukar saliva yang hangat.

Ayahnya memegangi kedua sisi pantat Wonwoo, meremas daging pantat itu dengan melebarkan pantat Wonwoo yang semakin memperlihatkan jelas lubang kemerahan Wonwoo dengan penis yang keluar-masuk disana.

Sampai dimana kedua badan mereka masing – masing mengejang hebat. Wonwoo yang mengeluarkan cairannya ke perut dan dada ayahnya, dan sperma sang ayah yang mengalir deras didalam lubang sampai ke prostatnya.

 **.**

Mingyu menatap langit langit malam yang terdapat beberapa bintang dari luar jendela kamarnya. Bulan penuh membuat malam itu terasa semakin terang. Choi Wonwoo, yang terus berkeliaran didalam pikirannya sampai saat ini.

"Aku harap aku masih bisa bertemu dengan Wonwoo hyung besok.."

 **.**

 **TBC**


End file.
